


Sempre há alguém para você

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate - Color AU, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: O mundo é completamente preto e branco até que Nami coloca os olhos em uma colina ao longe, mas a explosão de cores só se dá quando Usopp está definitivamente frente a ela.* Fanfic postada no Spirit em Julho/2019*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sempre há alguém para você

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu, e sim do Oda-sama, mas há muito me autoproclamei Dona e Proprietária de Usona™ *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Escrevi essa one semana passada, mas era um planejamento antigo, porque é uma história inspirada em uma fic SanZo cujo título é ["True Colors"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817178), com autoria de [@HikariMat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat)!   
> Desde já agradeço a esta pessoa linda que tinha me dado permissão para escrever algo pro meu OTP!
> 
> Quem me conhece de mais tempo sabe que eu sou a Dona e Proprietária de UsoNa, e como tal, não consigo ficar muito tempo sem escrever para eles!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Guia das Cores

Usopp crescera com sua mãe contando sobre cores, ele até mesmo tinha um “guia das cores” que ela fizera para ele em um dia de verão, logo após o aniversário do moreno... um pouco antes da partida dela.

Pensar nas cores era um pouco melancólico e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso, pois sua mãe garantira que “ _sempre há alguém para você”_.

E por muito tempo Usopp se questionou se ela falava isso apenas para consolá-lo por sua perda...

Ele não se importava com a coisa sobre alma gêmea... mas ver as cores daria uma beleza ainda mais profunda aos desenhos que ele fazia... talvez trouxesse mais alegria a própria vida dele... ver o mundo como sua mãe lhe contara...

Ainda assim Usopp viveu os dias com o melhor que pôde, sozinho na casa que sua mãe o criou, rodeado de todas as lembranças dela. E cada vez mais se entregou às suas invenções e seu próprio mundo de fantasias e sonhos, sobre o dia que sairia para o mar e se tornaria um grande pirata... apenas como seu pai.

Mas, Usopp não pensava sobre as cores, não pensava sobre almas gêmeas... talvez ele “ _não fosse um romântico_ ”, um dia sua mãe dissera.

Ele nem mesmo achava que era possível... então, se divertia pregando peças nos moradores da vila, ajudava sua amiga Kaya no dia a dia, e acima de tudo, orientava sua própria “Tripulação de Piratas do Usopp”.

Pois um dia, conhecendo ou não as cores, ele ergueria uma bandeira pirata feita por ele mesmo, e não se importava se teria uma alma gêmea, porque ele queria ser livre e navegar...

Foi o que ele pensou, antes de deparar-se com uma pequena embarcação se aproximando da sua vila...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nami saiu cedo para o mar, a fim de salvar sua própria ilha, já aos 10 anos ela vivia sob a ressalva que um dia algo de bom aconteceria, e coisas boas vêm se você esperar por elas.

Exceto a coisa sobre alma gêmea...

Ela era muito incrédula a respeito, mas não estava dizendo que as pessoas _mentiam_... afinal, sua mãe costumava mostrar-lhe o pôr do sol, e dizer que era igual aos cabelos de Nami, ao que a pequena menina se limitava a gargalhar, pois, para ela era tudo um imenso preto, branco e cinza...

Bellemère dizia que o preto e branco acabariam, mas apenas no dia que Nami encontrasse a pessoa que estava destinada a ela.

_Seria tão fácil assim?_

Claro que ela gostaria de ver as cores, mas em um universo onde Nami apenas tentava sobreviver, essa não era a prioridade... ela só precisava salvar sua Vila de um grande mal que a assolava... não tinha tempo para as coisas que não lhe renderiam lucro algum.

No dia que Bellemère os deixou, Nami se lembra de Genzo-san dizendo que “o mundo voltara ser cinza sem a presença ofuscante de Bellemère”... ainda criança, Nami não pensava no peso dessas palavras.

Ela não queria conhecer alguém que trouxesse cor à vida dela, para depois perder esta pessoa...

Ela realmente não queria... até que pôs os olhos numa colina em uma ilha afastada...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Usopp se apresentou na praia, não tinha certeza se estava tendo um sonho ou uma ilusão...

Quando o homem mais alto apontou o dedo para ele, tudo o que Usopp conseguia fazer era se perguntar desde quando existiam pessoas com cabelos vibrantes...

A garota entre os dois homens apontou o dedo para ele e _sorriu_.

— Você está mentindo, não é?

Quando ela olhou para ele... quando os olhos deles realmente se tocaram... Usopp sabia...

Porque de repente tudo pareceu inundar em cor, aos poucos, amplamente, sem trégua...

Nami deu um passo à frente, ambos tinham os olhos arregalados, ambos se avaliaram silenciosamente, Usopp pensou que ela deve tê-lo odiado, e Nami achou que algo não podia estar certo...

E mesmo que a conversa tenha seguido, com os outros rapazes se juntando, tudo o que a garota queria era saber mais sobre esse sujeito com uma bandana da cor das árvores.

Eles deram as costas para a praia e seguiram para a Vila, onde encontrariam algo para aplacar a fome de Luffy, o líder daquele trio.

Nami o encarou, seu olhar era caloroso e brilhante, Usopp desviou os olhos sem poder suportar o que quer que fosse que inundava seu peito, e parou pensativo.

— Você precisa vir.

A voz dela era tão quente e bonita quanto as cores que rodeavam-na aos poucos. O moreno encarou os pés, incerto, com as mãos fechadas em punhos... incapaz de pensar... ele ergueu o rosto fitando os olhos dela, haviam pontos espalhados na face corada, e só agora Usopp entendia quando sua mãe dizia que o mundo passa a ser diferente depois que você encontra a sua alma gêmea...

— Você vem, ou não?

Ela falou petulante, e imediatamente Usopp bufou, porque é claro que ele teria alguém que quisesse mandar nele... tão indeciso como ele era...

O vento da praia bateu nos cabelos vibrantes, e ela esticou a mão para ele, havia algo pequeno e brilhante entre os dedos dela.

— Estou feliz que seja você. — Ela falou de repente. — Eu não esperava nada, então estou bem assim.

Quando Usopp a encarou, acima dela os raios do sol se derramaram à areia, destacando-se em contraste com o céu, banhando as copas das árvores, e de repente, cada uma tinha sua própria cor, vários tons de uma cor que ele teria de consultar o guia de sua mãe para confirmar o nome.

A garota estendeu algo a ele, a mão dela parecia delicada e macia ao toque, e Usopp viu algo brilhando entre os dedos bonitos. Ele queria tocá-los, experimentar a textura, e seu coração acelerou com o pensamento.

— É seu.

Nami disse simplesmente, ela estava surpresa com as emoções que transbordavam de si, incapaz de parar a vontade de correr para os braços desse garoto que acabara de conhecer.

— Eu... nunca vi nada tão lindo...

Usopp falou desajeitado, não deixando claro se estava dizendo diretamente a ela ou à peça que ela trazia entre os dedos, mas assim que o sorriso dela brilhou zombeteiro, ele desviou os olhos.

A mão dela o alcançou, e seus dedos tocaram a palma da mão dele.

— É um pachinko bem polido.

Ela riu, e ele a encarou novamente, o vento bateu nos cabelos curtos dela, e eles se sacudiram em um calmo balançar lançando um cheiro cítrico e doce no ar.

A outra mão dela apanhou a dele e ela o segurou por um momento, então fez com que ele fechasse os dedos em torno do pachinko, e o contato suave foi suficiente para desconcertá-lo, assim como o sorriso dela foi o bastante para comovê-lo.

Certa vez quando mais jovem, ele sonhara ter uma pessoa em seus braços, e os cabelos eram quentes como labaredas...

Mas, Usopp sonhava coisas estranhas, afinal, ele era um _sonhador_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conforme o tempo passou, Nami apenas sabia que precisava proteger o idiota, Usopp à primeira impressão era fraco e medroso, mas essa carapuça era apenas uma máscara de autoproteção, e de alguma forma Nami aprendeu a lê-lo como ninguém.

Não deveria ficar impressionada com isso, afinal... ele era a _alma gêmea_ dela, e não queria perdê-lo e estar condenada a viver em um mundo sem o colorido do sorriso dele...

Usopp se provou corajoso e ao mesmo tempo prudente, ele era criativo e leal, ele era divertido e inteligente... ela não esperava que fosse tão fácil assim... mas era.

E mesmo quando eles ficaram dois anos separados, ela sabia exatamente como reencontrá-lo, ela sabia que queria estar com ele.

Usopp a encontrou e não era ao acaso, uma vez que eles haviam trocado correspondências, foi tão confortável estar ao lado dele novamente, era como se ela voltasse para casa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando eles se separaram novamente, Usopp achou que não podia suportar, sua quase morte em Dressrosa foi suficiente para fazê-lo ter certeza de que deveria viver, por ela...

Coisas terríveis eram contadas sobre aqueles que perdem sua alma gêmea... Usopp não queria de forma alguma que Nami sofresse.

Nami se viu tão aliviada quando se reencontraram, ela mesma sobrevivera arduamente a sua própria aventura na ilha de Zou, e quando pousou seus olhos no moreno, não foi capaz de se conter.

Luffy assistiu-os sorrindo, ao lado de Law ele agora parecia menos afoito, menos imprudente e imensamente mais feliz. E Nami sorriu para o Capitão por cima dos ombros de Usopp, um agradecimento silencioso por ele ter trazido a alma gêmea dela de volta.

Assim, quando eles se separaram mais uma vez, Usopp se aproximou de Luffy silenciosamente, mas ele não precisou dizer nada, seu melhor amigo apenas sabia.

— Não vai acontecer nada. — O Capitão respondeu antes que Usopp formulasse uma frase. — Eu prometo.

Naquela noite Luffy saíra com um grande peso nas costas, ele precisava trazer Sanji de volta, e ainda não podia perder Nami. Luffy não poderia jamais deixar dois membros de sua tripulação incompletos.

Zoro era calmo e cordato, era como se nada o tocasse, mas Usopp sabia que a preocupação do espadachim era tão certa quanto a do próprio atirador, e a fé de Zoro em Luffy era tão grande e inquestionável quando a de Usoop.

Mais tarde, quando Usopp reencontrou Nami, a ruiva correu para ele, o Bando se dissipara assim que entrou no território de Wano, mas Nami veio direto para ele, como se soubesse onde ele estava.

— É claro que eu te acharia, idiota... — Ela sussurrou abraçada a ele. — Porque você é minha outra metade.

E Usopp a apertou em seu peito, beijou-lhe os cabelos vibrantes e chorou de alívio.

Naquela noite, depois de finalmente ter o bando todo unido, Nami não quis saber se eles tinham tempo para isso ou não, ela estava cansada de se ver separada dele, exausta de ansiar pelo contato e pela atenção...

Então ela o arrastou para um lugar afastado, onde pôde beber da sua presença, onde pôde pegá-lo em seus braços e mantê-lo só para si, ela sentia o corpo foi esquentando ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava com mais força, como querendo introduzi-lo em seu coração.

E lhe ofereceu mais. Ofereceu-se por completo.

Usopp não poderia negar que era o que ele mais ansiava, tinha visto em um sonho quando era mais novo: Os cabelos eram quentes como labaredas e dúzias de pássaros noturnos cantando ao longe em seus ramos sob o facho de luz pálido que penetrava entre as folhas, as ondas do mar batendo nas rochas e a areia era como uma cama macia e árida, a qual eles inundariam com seu amor.

A lua brilhava branca e cheia, e Nami se ergueu sobre ele, o céu estrelado eram como o plano de fundo de um delírio, ela inclinou-se e tomou-lhe os lábios nos dela, num beijo longo e calmo, que destruiu toda a agonia da separação.

Usopp a recebeu de bom grado, aceitando seu papel de amá-la e ser amado, preso no calor dela, o escuro da noite inundando em cores por trás das pálpebras dele.

Ao longe um pássaro cantou e no céu a lua escondeu-se, mas as estrelas se encarregaram de envolver-lhes os corpos com nuances de prata, cintilando em um caleidoscópio de cores quando ele se afundou nela.

E mais tarde adormeceram cheios de sonhos de um mundo cada vez mais colorido.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você é fã SanZo/ZoSan, não deixe de ler ["True Colors"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817178) e todas as fics [desse cara lindo!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat) 💚💛
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Escrever Usona é muito delicioso, e espero escrever mais deles ao longo do ano... tanto quanto tirar os meus planos do papel e passar para o site!
> 
> Quem ler, deixe um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
